Pretend It's OK
by xscrxpx
Summary: ¿Qué se siente fingir que está bien?
1. Pretend it's OK

_¿Qué se siente fingir que está bien?_

Miré de reojo al pequeño castaño que estaba sentado junto a la ventana. No podía ver sus ojos ya que estaban cubiertos por su cabello. Él miraba fijamente el espeso bosque que se formaba alrededor de esta casa. La lluvia empapaba todo lo que estaba afuera.

-Eh… Ya es hora de comer… -Dije. Me sentía incómodo. Él y yo nunca hablábamos, pero Hanji asegura que nos veríamos lindos como pareja. Que estúpido. Yo soy un año mayor que él y no siento nada hacia él. Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre.

-No tengo hambre… -Susurró sin mirarme. Era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz. Era muy suave y melodiosa, pero se escuchaba ronca, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Me pregunté por qué.

-Pero Mikasa dijo…

-Por favor, sólo vete. –Suplicó, interrumpiéndome. Me quedé sin palabras, ¿Por qué está así? Me acerqué a él. –Déjame solo… Por favor… -No hice caso. –Levi… -¿Acaba de llamarme por mi nombre? ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Vale, era pregunta estúpida. Posiblemente, cualquiera de sus amigos le ha hablado de mí o simplemente escuchó mi nombre en una de mis miles de visitas a mi prima, Mikasa. –Oh… Lo siento. No quise preguntar eso. Sólo quiero que vengas a comer, mocoso.

-No tengo hambre. ¿Qué parte no entiendes de eso? –Reí. Este niño sí que era difícil. Me gusta su actitud. –Sólo déjame en paz y listo. –Bueno, podría follarme a este chico una vez, como siempre lo hago con los demás mocosos que conozco en bares a mitad de la noche.

-¿Por favor? –Toqué su brazo. Sentí como se estremeció. –Ven. –Comencé a jalarlo, obligando a que viniese conmigo. Él temblaba con suavidad, Su respiración salía entrecortada. Se soltó de mi agarre y me miró con miedo.

-¿P-por qué quieres que v-vaya contigo? –Susurró. No pude resistirme más, así que cerré la puerta con seguro y al instante comencé a besarlo. Repasé mi lengua por sus labios, la introduje en su dulce boca mientras le arrancaba su ropa.

 **...**

-¿¡Qué hiciste qué?! –Gritó Hanji prácticamente en mi oído. Le miré mal.

-¿Acaso estás sorda? Te dije que me follé a Eren. –Su mano aterrizó en la parte trasera. Un fino golpe que hacía que mi cabeza doliera. -¿Qué te sucede, idiota? ¡No es como si fuese algo del otro mundo! Además, ya sabes que eso es lo que siempre hago. –Suspiró, bastante molesta.

-No puedo quejarme. –Masculló entre dientes. –Todo es culpa del accidente que tuviste. -¿Qué? ¿Por qué mete el accidente en esto? –Pero ahora vas a ir a disculparte con él.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-¿Realmente no recuerdas o fue un pretexto para deshacerte del chico? –Fruncí mi ceño. ¿Deshacerme del chico? ¿Está loca? Él y yo no éramos amigos… Que yo recuerde…

-No sé de qué demonios hablas. Desde hace tres años que lo conozco y nunca habíamos hablado, ¿Por qué tendría que deshacerme de él? –Ella suspiró.

-Perdiste tu memoria, ¿Sabes? Nada de esto es tu culpa, pero realmente desearía que recordaras. –Suspiró con tristeza. –La… La siguiente vez que vayamos con Mikasa… Habla con él, por favor. Posiblemente en este instante no te importe nada acerca de esto, pero a Eren sí y mucho. Sólo… Intenta recordar, ¿Vale? –Asentí.

-Lo intentaré. Lo prometo. –Sonreí. Realmente estaba un tanto impactado por estas confesiones. Me escabullí a mi habitación y saqué el álbum de fotos que no había visto desde que salí del hospital. También saqué la laptop, me pregunté por qué nunca la usaba sí estaba en buen estado.

Mientras esperaba a que la computadora prendiera, abrí el álbum de fotos. Estuve a punto de soltarlo, ahogué un pequeño grito que iba a salir involuntariamente. Dejé la carpeta en la cama, me sorprendió el sumo cuidado que utilicé al hacerlo.

Estaba impactado. No podía creerlo. Era mi cruel realidad. Desde que me negué a ver o escuchar cualquier cosa relacionada con mi pasado, me volví una mala persona. No me di cuenta de que, indirectamente y sin saberlo, lastimaba al chico.

 _Realmente… ¿Eren y yo éramos pareja?_

 **...**

 **/ Eren /**

Annie me obligó a separarme de Jean. Quería matarlo al bastardo, muy a pesar del profundo dolor que tenía en el pecho y la falta de respiración. Miré con odio al chico. –Algún día te sucederá, maldito idiota. –Dije con mucho esfuerzo, sonrió de manera arrogante. –Y yo ya no estaré allí para burlarme de ti. –Todo rastro de diversión desapareció. Los presentes me miraron confundidos.

-Eren, vámonos. –Susurró la rubia en mi oído. Jean lo impidió tomándome del brazo. –Déjalo, por favor. Mikasa se preocupará si no llegamos a casa a tiempo.

-¡Ella te importa una mierda! –Levantó su voz. Apreté una vena en su hombro durante algunos segundos, el chico cayó a mis pies, inconsciente. Jadeé, Annie me sostuvo con la increíble fuerza que poseía. Se parecía a la de Mikasa.

-Vámonos. –Murmuró en mi oído. Su voz temblorosa indicaba lo preocupada que estaba, su rostro no lo demostraba. –Debes de tomar tus medicamentos. –Asentí. No quería tomarlos… ¿De qué demonios me servía ingerirlos cuando yo ya no quería seguir viviendo?

 **...**

Cuando llegamos a casa, pude identificar el auto de Levi perfectamente estacionado cerca de la entrada. Me tensé, miré a Annie con pánico. –Tranquilo, todo estará bien. V-verás que no te hará caso. E-él nunca sabrá lo que te sucede, Eren. –Sonreí con ironía.

-Claro. Con sangre escurriendo de mi cabeza y golpes esparcidos en mi cara, no llamaré la atención. –La rubia se sonrojó. Agachó su mirada y luego salió del coche. Me ayudó a salir, realmente me dolía el pecho.

Caminamos con bastante lentitud a la casa. Abrí la puerta, mis manos temblaban y sudaban. -¿Eren? –Entré al lado de Annie. La mirada de mi ex novio se posó sobre mí. Observé a mi amiga correr escaleras arriba, ignorando completamente la presencia de los invitados. –Oh, demonios. ¿Qué te ha sucedido? –Mikasa se acercó y comenzó a revisarme. Sus facciones preocupadas me provocaron un vuelco en el estómago.

-Me peleé con Jean. –Susurré. Armin rodó los ojos, fastidiado. –Dijo algo que no debía decir y comenzó la pelea. –Sonreí con falsedad. –Iré a descansar. –Di media vuelta, pero una fría mano me impidió seguir avanzando. -¿Sucede algo? –Mascullé, incómodo. Sin embargo, él no hablo.

-Eren, toma. –Annie me tendió las pastillas y un vaso de agua. Las miré con asco, pero las recibí. Las puse todas en mi boca y luego las tragué con ayuda del agua. La rubia golpeó mi cabeza. -¡Una por una, imbécil! ¡Puedes morir ahogado! –Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Puedo ir a descansar, mamá? –Me miró mal. Sonreí de manera arrogante. La mano de Levi no me soltó en ningún momento. -¿Sucede algo? –Volví a repetir. Lo mismo sucedió: Él no habló. –Asumo que no tienes nada que decir. ¿Puedes soltarme? Quiero descansar. Ha sido un día bastante agitado. –Sonreí a medias.

-Levi y tú necesitan hablar. –Murmuró Hanji entre dientes. Me encogí de hombros.

-Si él quiere hablar, que lo pida. No me gustaría saber que los estás obligando. –Tomé su mano y la quité con suavidad. Volteé y le sonreí con inocencia, después comencé a subir las escaleras que me llevaban a mi cuarto. Necesitaba dormir y olvidarme del profundo dolor que me causaba mi corazón. Odiaba esta enfermedad.

-Eren: Quiero hablar contigo. –Me detuve, más no volteé.

-¿Acerca de qué? –Al no obtener respuesta, bufé y seguí subiendo. En mi mente, aún latía la esperanza de que él recordara todo y volviéramos a ser lo de antes. Para mi desgracia, sólo eran sueños absurdos y alejados de la realidad. Mi realidad.

Entré a mi habitación y esperé a que Annie llegara. Me dirigí al estéreo y conecté mi celular para escuchar música. La canción _Pretend It's OK_ de _Little Mix_ comenzó a sonar. La risa de Annie sonó a mis espaldas. –Aún no me acostumbro a tus gustos de chica.

-Ja, ja, que graciosa. –Hice una mueca. La canción realmente me gustaba, su letra era conmovedora. A veces, me hacía llorar. Annie volvió a reír, apuesto a que ahora tengo los ojos llorosos y la nariz enrojecida. Siempre me ponía así cuando iba a llorar.

 _I remember the day when we're out all night_ _ **(Recuerdo el día que estuvimos fuera toda la noche).**_

 _I wish that I could get the day back and tell you it's alright_ _ **(Desearía regresar a ese día y decirte que todo está bien).**_

 _Porque todos hacemos lo mismo, sólo que no nos damos cuenta de que estamos viviendo en el préstamo de tiempo_ _ **(Porque ESTAMOS Haciendo La Misma Cosa, en solitario no nos Damos Cuenta Que Vivimos la vida prestada).**_

 _What would you do? What would you say?_ _ **(¿Qué es lo que harías? ¿Qué es lo que dirías?).**_

 _How does it feel pretend it's OK?_ _ **(¿Qué se siente fingir que está bien?).**_

 _My eyes deceive me, but it's still the same_ _ **(Mis ojos me engañan, pero es aún lo mismo).**_

 _Haga de cuenta que está bien_ _ **(Fingir Que esta bien).**_

-Eren, tranquilo. –Le miré con confusión. –Estás llorando.–Toqué mis mejillas, confundido, y comprobé que sus palabras eran ciertas. Ella se acercó y comenzó a limpiarlas con ternura, un sollozo escapó de mis labios ante esa hermosa acción.

 _And you're not hearing when I'm calling, calling your name_ _ **(Y no estás escuchando cuando estoy gritando, gritando tu nombre).**_

 _Un aliento, un paso, una vida, un solo corazón; dos palabras, dos ojos, nuevo comienzo, nuevo comienzo_ _ **(Un aliento, Un paso, vida una, Corazón de la ONU; Dos palabras, Dos Ojos, comienzo nuevo un, Un Nuevo inicio).**_

 _Too weak, too narrow, too short, too wide_ _ **(También débil, escaso, corto, ancho)**_

 _I'm better with you, here by my side_ _ **(Estoy mejor contigo, aquí a mi lado).**_

-Lo siento, creo que comienzo a ser bastante sensible. –Sonreí, un ligero rubor comenzaba a teñir mi piel. –También comienzo a ser más débil. Mi corazón ya no aguanta casi nada.

-Oh, Eren, no es tu culpa que tengas esa enfermedad. Alguno de tus abuelos te la heredó, no tienes la culpa de ello. Deberías de tomar las cosas con calma. No querrás estar de nuevo en el hospital. –Bufé. Tenía mucha razón. Odiaba esos lugares.

-No comprendo cómo es que soporté tener sexo con Levi. A pesar de que sentía su fuerte palpitar y cómo me faltaba el aire… -Suspiré, impresionado. –No dolía. Era un calor reconfortante en el cruel invierno. Nunca me había sentido mejor que con él abrazándome y besándome aunque fuese un par de horas. –Me encogí de hombros.

-Entonces… ¿Fue cómo sí te curaras? ¿De la nada? –Asentí.

-Claro, después de que se fue comenzó a doler el doble. Casi muero en ese instante, pero logre tomarme las pastillas y regularizar el dolor. –Me abrazó. –Eh… ¿Annie? –Su pecho se contrajo y un fuerte sollozo escapó de sus finos labios. Me quedé paralizado, ella nunca lloraba.

-N-no sé qué haría sin ti, Eren. –Correspondí su abrazo, conmovido. Estaba tan acostumbrado a su indiferencia y sarcasmo que me sentí morir cuando comenzó a llorar con fuerza. El sentimiento desgarró mi alma, llevándome consigo hacia el profundo abismo de la tristeza. –Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también…

 **...**

No logro recordar en qué momento me quedé dormido. Tallé un poco mi cara y luego me reacomodé en mi cama. Me sentía tan cómodo y bien, quería permanecer así para siempre.

Pude escuchar las finas notas de _Haunted by Screams_ de _Myuu_. Cerré mis ojos, dispuesto a dormir un tiempo más, pero un muy leve sonido resonó en mi cabeza. -¿Eren? –Ah, me había asustado. Pensé que me estaba volviendo loco y… Espera, ¿Levi está en mi habitación? -¿Estás despierto? –Asentí con lentitud. No sabía a ciencia exacta si me veía, pero sabía que estaba muy cerca de mí. Podía sentir sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías y sus manos enredadas en mi cintura.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Susurré contra su pecho. No quería mirarlo, mi corazón dolería si lo hacía.

-Te dije que quería hablar contigo. -Oh, ya.

-¿De qué? -sentí su respiración agitada, me preocupé.

-Quiero pedirte perdón. Sé que he sido un insensible, por no saber nada acerca de nuestro pasado y por haberme acostado contigo. Quiero que sepas que, a pesar de eso, deseo que seas feliz. -Suspiró. -Yo no soy bueno para ti. Quizá aceptaría tener una relación contigo, pero no te amo. -Oh, no... -Y creo que te dañaría más si te miento.

-Levi...

-Lo siento, Eren. -Asentí. No podía hablar, rompería a llorar si lo hacía. Se separó de mí y se levantó. -Adiós, Eren.

Cuando escuché que cerró la puerta, tomé mis pastillas con rapidez. Luego lloré, lloré hasta que el dolor desapareció.

¿ _Qué se siente **fingir que está bien**_?


	2. Good enough

_Lo siento por la sonrisa que llevo ahora._

Había pasado un mes desde que Levi rompió mi corazón. Admito que fue duro al principio, pero comencé a sustituir esa terrible experiencia por cosas mucho más importantes. _La felicidad de Annie, sobre todo._ –Eren, ¿Cuándo tienes cita con el médico? –Me estremecí.

–En dos semanas. –La rubia me miró con preocupación. – ¿Qué vamos a comer?

–Crema de brócoli y pescado frito. –Bufé. Hace más de tres años que no como una exquisita carne. Mi dieta se basa en comer cosas sin grasas ni sal, odio comer. –Sé que no te gusta, pero no puedes comer cosas que sólo empeoran tu estado de salud. –Rodé los ojos.

–Lo sé, lo sé. –Sonreí. –Es que… No puedo evitar molestarte. –Rió por lo bajo. Aún recuerdo el día que me diagnosticaron una arritmia en el corazón. Estaba en el hospital visitando a Levi. Puedo recordar como mi corazón dejó de latir cuando en un principio estaba endemoniadamente loco. Después, perdí el conocimiento.

Según Annie, también dejé de respirar. Mi piel se puso de color azul, al instante me llevaron a otra sala y, prácticamente, me revivieron. Me hicieron varias pruebas, finalmente me dijeron que tenía "Taquiarritmia" (es decir, mi corazón latía más rápido de lo normal) y que tuve mucha suerte de estar allí en ese momento, si no, hubiera muerto.

Suspiré y comencé a comer lo que Annie preparó para mí. Ella no es tan cruel como Mikasa y Armin, ella come lo que yo. Intenta ponerse en mis zapatos y ser fuerte, pero apuesto a que la mayoría del tiempo desea llorar. Le abrazó protectoramente, se sorprende por esa pequeña acción.

La puerta se abrió en el momento que me separé. La risa de Hanji resuena en toda la casa. – ¡Eren, llegamos! ¡Hanji y Levi han venido de visita! –Asentí, muy a pesar de que ella no me veía. – ¡Eren! ¿Dónde estás? –Entró a la cocina. Le miré mientras masticaba, tragué y sonreí.

–-Lo siento por no responder. Estaba comiendo. –Hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver mis alimentos. Se estremeció. Reí mientras tomaba otro bocado. Levi y Hanji entraron en ese momento. Saludé con la mano.

–Dios mío, Eren, ¿Acaso estás a dieta? –Fruncí mi ceño. ¿No se había dado cuenta? Solté una carcajada. –Es enserio, ¿Desde cuándo?

–Más de tres años. –Su boca se abrió. Otra carcajada surgió de mi garganta. –Deberías de saberlo. Estuviste en el hospital el día que casi muero. –Cuando vi su gesto de confusión, no pude evitar golpearme la frente. –Lo olvidaste. Eres una mala amiga. –Dramaticé.

–Espera, ¿Te ibas a morir? N-no lo recuerdo. –Bufé y seguí comiendo. Annie observaba con diversión la escena. Mikasa se veía igual de confundida que Levi. – ¿Me harías el gran favor de recordarme, mi más preciado amigo? –Negué. Me levanté y comencé a lavar mis trastes, un mareo me invadió. – ¡Eren! Por favor. –Suplicó. Iba a responder, pero sentí mi cuerpo chocando contra el suelo.

– ¡Eren! –Gritó Annie. Corrió rápidamente hacia mí. Me dolía el pecho, mi costaba respirar correctamente. – ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

–M-mis… P-pastillas… –Logré musitar. Asintió y con rapidez me las trajo, al igual que un vaso de agua. Comencé a ingerirlas hasta que sentí como mi pulso volvía a la normalidad y el dolor desaparecía. Un inmenso alivio me recorrió.

–Oh, Eren… –La rubia me abrazó fuertemente. –Me has dado un gran susto. –Asintió y me levantó, pero al instante vuelvo a caer. Estoy cansado. Demasiado cansado. Levi está en shock, al igual que Mikasa y Hanji. – ¿Quieres ir a dormir? –Negué. Intenté levantarme, esta vez lo logré. La rubia me ayudó a llegar a la sala, me derrumbé en el sillón.

–Quiero que me contestes con la verdad, Eren. –Asentí ante las palabras de Mikasa. Su expresión era de total seriedad y preocupación. –Tú… -Se quedó callada e intentó controlar su respiración temblorosa. –Tú… ¿Padeces una enfermedad del corazón? –Reí, sin humor alguno.

–En efecto. Taquiarritmia. –Con su mano, cubrió su boca para ahogar algunos jadeos que salían de su garganta. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. –Hace tres años, cuando Levi aún estaba en coma, estuve a punto de morir. Mi corazón se detuvo y luego prácticamente morí. Me revivieron y me hicieron análisis. Esa fue la enfermedad que resultó. –Me encogí de hombros. –Aprendí a vivir con ella…

–Eren…

–… Pero también aprendí a esperar pacientemente mi muerte. –Sonreí. –Sé que dirás que estoy loco y demás, pero es la verdad. Admitamos que nunca tendré una vida normal. Admitamos que en cualquier momento mi corazón puede detenerse y moriré. Sé que debo ser fuerte y positivo, pero también tengo que aceptar mi cruel realidad. –Suspiré. –Cuando menos lo espere, esas pastillas dejarán de hacer efecto. –El silencio era… Aplastante.

–Por qué… ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada? –Susurró Mikasa. Le miré confundido.

–Pensé que ya lo sabían. El día que me dijeron de la enfermedad, ustedes estaban conmigo. Lloré en el hombro de Annie mientras ustedes me consolaban. También lloraron conmigo, no puedo creer que no lo recuerden. –Mordí mi labio inferior y me levanté. La sensación de decepción comenzó a hacerse presente en mi mente. –Iré a dormir…

–Eren…

–Hasta mañana, supongo. –Hanji tomó mi mano, después enredó sus brazos en mi cintura. Un ligero dolor de cabeza apareció, me sentía cansado. – ¿Sucede algo?

–Lo siento tanto, Eren. Creo que hemos estado más preocupados por el enano idiota que por ti. –Suspiré.

–No importa. De todos modos, Levi siempre fue el protagonista de esta cruel historia. Fue él quien sufrió un accidente, no yo. Fue él quien perdió la memoria, no yo. Comprendo que estuvieran preocupadas por hacerle recordar y me dejaran de lado. Comprendo que él sea la víctima de la historia. Está bien sentirse solo e ignorado, sentir empatía y enamorarse. Está bien llorar y sufrir, que nadie quiera saber lo que sientes. Simplemente… Está bien.

–No digas esas cosas. – ¿Por qué lloraban? ¿Por qué sí están más preocupadas por él sienten afecto por mí? Nuestra relación se rompió, él fue quien me hizo sufrir, pero sé que a eso nadie le importa. Sé que nunca pedirán mi opinión o querrán oír todo lo que siento. Siempre quedaré en segundo término y seré la sombra, la sombra a la que nadie escucha, la sombra a la que nadie quiere.

–Necesito descansar. –Estoy consciente de que Annie es mi único apoyo, pero sé que le estoy haciendo daño, la estoy destrozando.

–Eren…

–Por favor, déjenlo descansar. Puede hacerle mal. –Hanji se rindió. Subí las escaleras con la misma lentitud de siempre, volví a sentir la misma sensación de agitación, algunas lágrimas ya corrían por mi rostro.

Cerré la puerta con sumo cuidado antes de lanzarme en mi cama y sollozar con fuerza, ahogando cualquier sonido en la blanca almohada. Algunas gotas de agua chocaban contra mi ventana, una triste canción sonaba a lo lejos.

 _Soy el diamante que tiraste a la basura, el futuro que perdiste en el pasado. Parece que nunca he sido comparado… No te darías cuenta si desapareciera._

 _Me robaste el amor que guardaba para mí misma y vi cómo se lo dabas a alguien más. Pero estas cicatrices no las esconderé. Encontré la luz que callabas en tu interior, no podrías amarme, no lo intentaste._

 _¿Sigo sin ser lo suficientemente buena? ¿Sigo sin valer la pena? Lo siento por la forma en que mi vida resultó, lo siento por la sonrisa que llevo ahora, supongo que todavía no soy lo suficientemente buena._

Alguien tocó la puerta. El sonido es suave, silencioso, sin la mínima intención de molestar. Ignoré por completo el llamado, me enredé en las cálidas sábanas, no quería moverme.

 _¿Te quema? Sabiendo que usé todo el dolor. ¿Te duele? Sabiendo que apagaste mi llama. No mires atrás, no necesito tus lamentos. Pensar que tú dejaste mi amor atrás. No podrías cambiarme, sé que lo intentaste._

 _¿Sigo sin ser lo suficientemente buena? ¿Sigo sin valer la pena? Lo siento por la forma en que mi vida resultó, lo siento por la sonrisa que llevo ahora, supongo que todavía no soy lo suficientemente buena._

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Me hundí en mi amada cama y cubrí mis oídos, las notas de piano eran cada vez más tenues y tristes. La música conseguía que mis sentimientos más profundos y escondido salieran a la luz en un instante.

 _Levanten sus copas porque sé lo que valgo. Las palabras que me dijiste me hicieron esperarte para nada. Tu amor valía la pena y nunca gané, quieres lo mejor, lo siento, claramente no soy yo, esto es todo lo que puedo ser…_

 _¿Sigo sin ser lo suficientemente buena? ¿Sigo sin valer la pena? Lo siento por la forma en que mi vida resultó, lo siento por la sonrisa que llevo ahora, supongo que todavía no soy lo suficientemente buena._

 **…**

No lograba recordar en qué momento me quedé dormido. Sólo sabía que la tormenta aún no se detenía y que la casa estaba en completo silencio. Mi boca estaba seca, me incorporé y luego salí de mi habitación buscando un poco de agua.

Al llegar a la cocina, una nota se extendía sobre la encimera. Annie había escrito que saldrían a comprar comida ya que se estaba terminando. Me encogí de hombros antes de tomar un vaso de cristal y servirme un poco del líquido transparente que aliviaba mi sed. Refrescó mi garganta, una sensación fría se apoderó de mi estómago durante algunos segundos.

Tomé una pequeña manzana y emprendí mi camino hacia mi habitación, mi cuerpo comenzaba a congelarse. Subí las escaleras con rapidez, me detuve en el penúltimo escalón cuando un sonido proveniente de abajo llamó mi atención. Fijé mi vista en el principio, llegué a la conclusión de que había sido un rayo.

 _Después de eso… Todo se volvió oscuro._

 **…**

 **/Levi/**

Jugueteé con mis manos, un poco nervioso. Los últimos días había estado más distraído de lo normal, mi mente sólo se refería a cierto chico castaño de ojos verdes. Desde que le dejé en claro que no lo amaba no había podido dejar de pensar en él.

Checaba todos los días ese álbum de fotos al igual que algunos vídeos que se encontraban en la laptop. A veces comparaba a las personas con él, hasta a los chicos con los que me acostaba tenían que ver algo con él. Nadie le superaba claro.

Evité comentarle de esto a Hanji, aunque sé que ella sospecha algo. Estacioné mi coche en la entrada de la casa, la infinita lluvia seguía sin detenerse. Annie salió del auto y abrió el paraguas para luego, con mi ayuda y la de Mikasa, tomar las cosas que habíamos comprado.

Armin sostenía la puerta y me dejó entrar primero. Al instante, fui a dejar las cosas en la cocina. Salí del lugar para dirigirme a la sala, algo en el pie de las escaleras captó mi atención. Me acerqué con suma lentitud, mis manos temblaron sin control, corrí hacia allí y tomé al chico entre mis brazos, agitándolo con fuerza.

Un suspiro entrecortado escapó de mis labios. – ¿Eren? –Acaricié sus mejillas, luego busqué su pulso. Un rastro de desesperación haciéndose presente en el fondo de mi pecho, sobre todo cuando no encontré signos de que su corazón siguiera latiendo. –E-Eren…

–Oye, Levi, tú… ¡Eren! –La rubia corrió hacia mí, pero yo simplemente pude aferrarme al cuerpo inerte del chico. –Levi, s-suéltalo, t-tengo qué…

– _Está muerto._


End file.
